


Carousel

by Claire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Peter breaking into Chris' apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chris has an unexpected visitor to his apartment when he's jerking off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carousel

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by Temaris

Chris sits back in his bed, his flaccid cock against his thigh. It's been too long since he's had anything but a quick, perfunctory jerk off session in the shower, and this time he's going to draw it out.

Allison is staying at Lydia's for the night, so it's just Chris, some lube, and his right hand.

Leaning back and closing his eyes, he runs fingers over one of his nipples, pinching it lightly as he lets his mind wander.

He's learned not to think of Victoria when he does this. He's had too many times of being left with come cooling on his stomach and the memories of what he's lost to want to do that any more.

So he lets his mind take him where it will. He's been slightly horrified recently to find that, more often than not, the way his mind has been going is in the direction of Peter Hale. He's been trying to tell himself it's just the lure of forbidden fruit, the lure of a hunter wanting to take a werewolf apart. But there's a small voice inside him saying it's more than that.

Peter is intelligent (even if he needs to learn to keep his smart mouth shut), attractive (with a ridiculous habit of wearing tight jeans and shirts with too many buttons open), and has something about him that makes Chris want to put him on his knees. The down side is he's a sarcastic, annoying, manipulative bastard with blood on his hands.

It almost feels like a checklist in his head. The pros and cons of fucking Peter Hale. And maybe he's been hanging around teenagers a bit too much if he's starting to think that way. Good looking? Check. V-necks that show too much skin? Check. Not entirely sane? Check. Can only be trusted to do whatever it is that benefits himself? Check. The craziest idea in the history of crazy ideas? Definitely check.

Still, it doesn't stop Chris from wanting to pin Peter down and fuck him until he begs.

He thinks Peter would resist at first, just a little. That he'd balk at going to his knees for a hunter. But he'd still do it. He'd slide to his knees and take Chris into his mouth. His tongue would lap at Chris' cockhead before he'd lean forward, steadily swallowing Chris down until his cock hit the back of Peter's throat. (Chris wonders if Peter would gag at this point, or if he has enough experience that Chris' cock would just slide on down. He wonders if someone has already taught Peter how to be on his knees, or if he would have the privilege of being the first.)

Chris slides his hand down and wraps his fingers around his hardening cock, stroking himself slowly to the thought of his cock in Peter's mouth.

Chris would put his hands on Peter's head, directing him with low murmurs until--

"You know, I could give you a hand with that."

Chris' eyes snap open as he snatches his hand away from his cock and turns in the direction the voice came from.

Peter Hale is leaning against the door jamb, smirk on his lips and his gaze flicking between Chris' face and his cock.

"What the fuck are you doing in my apartment, Hale?" Chris demands, rolling off the bed and grabbing his boxers off the floor, pulling them up over his still hard cock.

Damn it, he's going to have to change the locks, and the passkey to the security system, and probably reseal all the windows with mountain ash, even if they are on the fourth floor, because he has no idea how the hell Peter got in.

Peter pouts slightly, dragging his gaze up from Chris' crotch. "Well, I could answer that," he says lightly. "Or I could ask the far more relevant question of what exactly were you thinking about that had you moaning out my name?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." And at least the words out of his mouth weren't the one going through his head because _shit fuck shit_ would probably just give Peter more ammunition.

"Really, Christopher? That's how you're playing it?" Peter sounds almost disappointed. "Denial? Trying to lie to a werewolf about what he heard." Peter pushes himself away from the door, walking further into Chris' bedroom. "Do you want to know what I think?"

Chris crosses his arms, clamping down on the urge to grab a gun, shoot Peter and just throw him out of the apartment. "Well, I'm sure you're going to tell me." Because Peter loves the sound of his own voice. Which is probably part of why Chris wants to gag him with his cock so much.

Peter grins, reaching out to smooth out the comforter before sitting down.

And something flares inside Chris at seeing Peter sitting on his bed. Something that makes him want to push Peter back, to spread Peter open and bury himself inside. Something that makes him want to mark the wolf up, to cover him in Chris' scent until even the humans can smell Chris on him.

Peter's nose twitches, his smile widening. "I think that you lay back in this bed and jerked off to thoughts of me. I think, Argent, that you imagined me on my knees, swallowing your cock down. Or maybe I was on my back, legs spread and laid open for you." Peter stands up, taking the three steps he needs to be standing in front of Chris.

"Am I close? From the scent of the air, I think I am." Peter takes a deep breath, his head back and eyes closed as he inhales. "Smells like pent-up hunter frustration to me." Breathing out, he opens his eyes and meets Chris' eyes. "Delicious."

"You should leave, Hale." Because if he doesn't, Chris is going to have to accept how very close to the truth Peter is right now. If he doesn't, Chris may just have to put him on his knees.

"Well, if that's what you really want me to do, Christopher, I will, of course, acquiesce to your wishes." One of Peter's hands drops suddenly, cupping Chris' dick, his thumb running over the fabric covering the hardness. "But something tells me that's not what you actually want."

Chris grabs Peter's wrist, pulling his hand away. And he wonders if Peter saw the hesitation. Because he hasn't had anyone touch him since Victoria, has became all too used to his own fingers. He should tell Peter to leave right now. Should tell him to walk away and never come to his apartment again. Chris shouldn't even be considering this. Because he's a wolf, because he's Peter fucking Hale. Because the unwritten hunter rule is that you don't stick your dick into a wolf, and common sense dictates not to stick it in crazy, and fucking Peter Hale covers both of those in one easy package.

But there's something stopping Chris. Something stopping him from pushing Peter towards the door. And when Peter smirks at him, Chris realises he's still got his fingers around Peter's wrist.

"Get on your knees." And of all the words for Chris to say, of all the things welling up in his throat, Chris hadn't expected those ones to be the ones that made it out.

There's a glee in Peter's eyes, and Chris isn't sure if it's delight or want or surprise. He thinks that maybe it's all three. "Oh, Christopher, I thought you'd never ask."

Chris doesn't let go of Peter's wrist as the wolf sinks to his knees, a graceful arch to his back as he keeps his gaze locked with Chris'.

Peter reaches out, he hooks his fingers into the waistband of Chris' boxers and carefully tugs them over Chris' cock. And Chris just runs the fingers of his free hand through Peter's hair, and guides him forward.


End file.
